


Guild Tales

by Rafikii



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, F/M, Guild tales, Horde, Other, guild, i will probs add tags as this goes, idk how to tag this, like waouw, waouw the first few chapters are so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafikii/pseuds/Rafikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many tales of Tribe Of Friends.<br/>This will be many small one-shots and maybe two-shots.<br/>-----<br/>Right this is something i started back in... like... 2012 i was fairly new to writing.<br/>I used to publish this on Fanfiction.net but as i don't use it yet i thought i would re-upload what i got and continue.<br/>These story's wont be very long unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right this is something i started back in... like... 2012 i was fairly new to writing.  
> I used to publish this on Fanfiction.net but as i don't use it yet i thought i would re-upload what i got and continue.  
> These story's wont be very long unfortunately.
> 
> These have never been beated nor was i the best in English writing at that time... So i will change them when i got better time!

Pet Wash  
-

"You did what now ? "  
"Lissten it was a dare"  
"You are so dead Jirus ! "  
"Oh com'on! "  
"Kuuuuuuusssssssshhhhh..! Hands off the Gnome and drop him down you stupid bear"  
"Drop him ? Really i think he will break a bone or two if i just drop him down…."  
"Set him down then" A to normal day was going on in the new guild. Kush was rushing around doing the new paper work King Wyrmen had sent her. Of course this was not a easy job and she could thank her guild mate Fusio for being a idiot and destroying the guild tabard outside the Guild Dragon killer's and he nearly clawed out the Guild master in the old guild's eye out. This druid was so going to pay back every gold for this.

"Hey, i got an ide!" the young hunter Neida yelled as she came up the stairs and ran head first into the door of Kushina's office.  
"What ?" the druid sighed in annoyance.  
"Remember when you said we needed a bit more gold for the guild ?" the hunter said with a smooth grin on her face.  
"Yes, and ?"  
"We could have this washing thing…. "  
"Washing thing ? You really have not thought this trough" Kushina said flatly.  
"I mean we can wash other's people's pet" Neida chipped "Hunters will pay good if their pet get a good shower" Neida talked on and on about this great ide. The only really thing the druid could think of was Tridy. God that little idiot excuse of a warrior. Wielding those two sword's that looked at times bigger than the gnome itself. She wanted to kill Neida for having a taste in a gnome before now that she liked one herself she was ready to get eaten by Deathwing himself here and now.  
"and then we can use the guild money on repairs and guild tabs" Neida finished looking over at the druid.  
"Huh..? Yeah we can do that. It will be your duty and the other hunters here to clean the pets. And other members of the guild" Kushina said and grab some papers and started to work on them.  
"Okey, don't die of all the paper then" Neida said as she closed the door.

…-…-…

Later that evening Kushina was sitting again in her office all her paperwork were done as she stretched out and was about to go out when she heard Neida's voice..  
"Nooo, Don't go in there she will be more mad"  
"What are we then suppose to say ? "  
"Uhm…. No, pet or Gnome got harmed"  
"That dose not even make sense"  
"But it's true neither you or the other gnomes are dead"  
"No, but Turi nearly killed that wolf pet!" Jirus shouted making the druid run out the door grabbing the death knight by it's collar.  
"Shout uo both of you!" Kushina shouted making the gnome look down on the floor.  
"Listen is not Jirus fault at all so place him down. We just was walking up to give the payment from the washing" Neida said in a calm voice. Kushina was shocked by the calm and strong voice the useal hyper talkactive hunter putted there.  
The druid placed Jirus to the ground while looking as Neida was getting up the money sack.  
"Well we did take in 150g for today" Neida said with a wide grin spread across her face.  
"So one of YOUR ide worked… I'm surprised" Kushina said teasingly.  
"Well we have to go. Children week are around the corner.. and both Fusio and Nika are up to something I just know it." The hunter said as she run down the stairs with a gnome muttering things under his breath about a night elf that went to fast in conclusions.

-  
So yeah first little drabble up :) Hope you enjoyed it and see you around ;3 


	2. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is all copy/past from my FanFiction.net user!

 

**Pink :**

It was a normal day. Or as normal it could be for the guild. Kushina was working on some papers seeing some guild member's did more damage at the training area and Fusio trying to eat a kid. He's only defence was that the poor child had no family and would be perfect to grill and serve to horde as bait.

The druid only sighted in annoyance as she was now reading another complain that a guard claimed seeing one of her guild people utterly destroying a training dummy of fury. Who would even do that?!

"See if you just take the- NO, NOT THAT ONE WHAT THE HELL ?!"  
 _BOM  
_ "I hate you… I really do…"

There where no mistaking that was Turi trying to learn some engineering to a fellow member, but did everything have to blow up ? The first weeks of the guild and things were going good she could not deny that fact, but at the same time things where going wrong. How she copped was something that had to remain hidden.

"Kush ? "  
Kushina got dragged out of her thoughts by a draenei standing at the door. He did not look comfortable standing at the door and looking at her. "Yes ?" she tried to stay cheerful and pressed a smile.  
"We are just wondering when-" He did not get to finish that sentence as a female paladin walked in. The human was covered in pink painting and locked so out of her character that the nelf had to bite her tung not to burst out laughing.  
"Do tell me you are going to kick him now! " She yelled. The pink on her was now dripping on the floor and Kushina was in no mood cleaning that up.  
"Kick is maybe a bit too much? It was just a prank. And I'm sure that you had said something to trigger it." It was true the pala here was an expert at being stuck up and often complain if something was going wrong on her quest and so on. So it's normal that one special human rogue that had done this again… If they soon don't say they like each other Kushina was going to push them to it.

"Listen I don't care what happens to him, but he better get a punishment!" with that Sara stormed out the door leaving more pink on the floor. "Just great" she mumbled under her breath. It was after a cough she remembered the poor draenei shaman standing still in the room as she looked at him. "So what was it you wanted to ask? "  
"Well the guys is just wondering when we will take back our guild mark. Seeing it got stolen and al…" he trailed off looking now at the ground.

It was true the guild lost their guild mark that was hanging outside the guild house. Why and who was still being discussed, but she had a feeling she knew who it was. The why part was still to be figured.

"I get Nika and Blade at the job, at least it will be something to do for them both seeing they are now just smacking every guy they meet in duel." The nelf said and looked at the shaman. "And the pink problem?" he said and gestured to the pink marks on the floor.  
"*Sigh* let him clean it up. I have more important things to do." Said Kushina as she stood up and left the room. Ek took a deep breath before he left to find the idiot that is going to use at lest 2 days to clean this pink up.

Poor guy, he needs to learn to ask for a date and not dunk them in pink. Ek chuckled as he went out to find him, holding up the guild communication asking if anybody had seen him… Of course he was not having the luck with him, so the shaman did the only thing that was possible. Go and look for him. 

 


	3. Working with Explosions Pt1

Turi was bored or that was just the beginning. The warrior looked at her tools and the abanded chopper in the corner of her workshop and sighed as she saw how much work she have to do.

It was not that she found it boring working around her workshop. Her guild mates were often here letting her fix things or just to chat about things.  
"Hey there" the voice snapped the warriors tough as she looked over at the door to see who it was. At her door stood none other than Fai.  
"What you want?" said Turi, not so happy having company of her of all the people that went by.

"Well I was just wondering if you where busy ?" Could she not see that she was just sitting here, staring at her chopper like it would repair itself for the 100 times. That run with Nika and Tridy around the horde area had been fun, but not without doing great damage of her dear chopper. "I'm kind of fixing my chopp-" "Great, I hoped you could help with some explosions I need" the hunter answered with a grin.  
_Great, she wont even listen when I'm busy._ Turi thought as she automatically went over to the explosion powders she had around.

"Why you need the explosions anyway?" the gnome asked as she looked over the many types she got. "Well, after the horde was seen around Goldshire we thought maybe leave a surprise for the horde that tries to come" Fai said and a evil smile was spreading on her face that Turi wanted to smack her guild mate.

"Well.. Maybe need around a 20 bombs plus minus" The mage stated as she looked around the workshop lifting things and looking around.

"Great… I will see if I got any around… Just don't touch to much. I'm not sure if everything here is safe with the grabby hands of yours." Said Turi as she started to look around lifting things.

It went 15 minutes before the gnome had found around 35 Admantite Grenades. Which would by all means give the horde some shocking and get taken aback.

"Great, now we can scare them shitless" Fei said exited and was running toward the bag that the explosions were in. Unfortenly to Turi's luck the mage had to trip on one of the tools that sent the mage flying over the bad and toward some gadgets that was around.

As a reflex Fei tried to slow down the fall with no such luck ending up freezing the things that were in the small area that she was hitting at.

The warrior let out a hiss of fury as she saw her things get icy and thinking how long it would take just to un-freeze it. No way she was getting the human to use some kind of sick fire things on it.

As Fei got over the sock and got on her feet she turned around to look at the things she just froze. She knew how much this workshop meant for Turi and the guilt that crept over the mage was not going to wash away with a single sorry.

"Turi, look I did no-"

"Did not ?! You just FROZE the spare parts and more for both my chopper and flying mount" the warrior shouted. Fury blazed trough the gnomes eyes as she looked at the mage.

"Look if I can just-" Again she was cut out by Turi as she walked dangersly toward the table where her weapons was stored. For a heartbeat Fei thought that the gnome would charge her, but as Turi got to the table all she did was climb on it to get some decent height to be on the same level as Fei.

"Look, if you are going to say sorry then kay, but that will not fix what just got frozen and properly useless." Turi sighed as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Listen, we-" Turi glared at her now. Making that what-do-you-mean about- _we._

"Okey… Me then, I can see if some people can help out fixing new ones, or I can pay for the damage." At this point Fei had been walking closer to Turi seeing the gnome had been following the human's move as she have been talking.

"Look, it's not that I can't fix it. I'm just saying that you need to learn not to freze things. You already frezed part's of our guild office." Turi said and could not help the little smile that plastered on her lips.

"Well, Fusio tried to look under my robes. I had to do something and freezing at tat point sounded right" Fei acted hurt as she talked. "Beside I guess I could had slapped him." She added with a giggle.

"Now that that's clear let's go over how much these repairs will cost" Turi finished as she had a small evil grin that was playing on her face.  
The human gnorad as she realised she were going to lose a few gold buy this, but it was worth it. Losing Turi as a friend would not have been cool at all. Who else would be joining Fei when she was messing with the horde together with Nika and the rest.

So paying for some small repairs or new equipment was a low price if keeping a friend for the rest of her life was cheap. 


	4. Brawlers Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the last one i had on the account. So it's the newest one!  
> I will start working on this one, but i also need to work on my other fic on this site.

Nika was walking with Jijang and Turi down to the tram area of Stormwind. What where they suppose to do there? Take he tram to Ironforge? Honestly what should they do there?

"Nika you do have the letter you found right?" asked Jijang

"Yeah, but it got some blood on it… And i'm not sure what the green stuff is but i'm not going to touch it"

"Great!" said Turi happily as she jumped down after a tram had left the station.

"Wait aren't we suppose to go to Ironforge?" To say that Nika was starting to get suspices was a underestimated, but she was still curious what her guild members wanted to show her after she had told them about the weird letter she found on a dead troll druid

"Let me see… " Said Jijang as she followed Turi's example by jumping down "Have you at all read it?"

"Well…."

"…."  
"No… Why?"

"If you had opened it you would have figured it's an invitation to the Brawlers guild" said Jijang as she stood with an opening. In all her time around this place this way was new to Nika. Very new, and that smell!

As Nika was approaching the opening as steady as she would let herself do a sword was at her throat.  
"Look i don't want to be unfriendly as the guild took me and my sister in and all, but… First rule of Brawelrs guild, you don't talk about brawlers guild outside the 4 walls there." said Jijang carefully as she removed the sword and placed it on her back looking at Nika's scared face "Oh, and have fun, you will love it" She finished as she walked into the tunnel.

"Yeah, don't mind her…. She's just exited to see if her secret love is in there. The strong and famous monk Pandaren" said Turi keeping her voice as high-pitched and all lovy dowy.

"Turi you are a evil little gnome and you will eat those words." retorted Jijang as she stalked ahead of them.

Nika just shook her head at her two friends as they kept walking.

After a good 2 minute walk Nika could hear people shout and yell. And she started to see the opening where 2 male pandarens where guarding the entrance.

Jijang and Turi walked pass the guard like nothing but upon seeing Nika the guards moved to block the entrance.

"And what do we have here?" One of them asked as he looked the rogue up and down with his grey eye's.

"Looks like a intruder that need to be teached a lesson" The other guard laughed.

"Too bad little rogue that you did not just stealth in here, but then again you would have been found easily"

"I..I thought you pandarens were suppose to be all friendly and peace and all that" Nika stammed as she took a battle stance. If she had to fight to get away then she would fight. "Nika just show the dam letter" Jijang shouted from the inside.

"Ooooh, well why did you not say that at first" the first guard said standing back as the other guard did the same extending a hand.

Nika carefully watched the guards as she took a hold on the small paper letter and handed it to the guards. Her eyes never leaving the guards as she thought they would jump on her at any minute.

"Well, well, welcome to Brawlers guild my friend." The first guard added as held out a small necklace.

"This is your way in. There is a system when you enter the opening to this hall that will recognize it and you will not be accused like now for sneaking around. Keep it with you at all time. If you lose it, you have a 24 hour to get back here and replace it"

Nika swallowed hard, she was not the best one to keep things safe around, she could hardly keep a hold on the all so well known heartstone that have caused so much trouble for her, even the guild communication have been near lost. But a necklace should by all means be easier.

As Nika was putting on the newest fashion these days she walked into the opening space and was taken aback by how big it was. There was a bar on her left side and sitting area spread around the place. In the middle was a squared area where people were standing around howling and cheering. There was a gnome that was flying around in a chopper as he announced the next battle as a ret paladin was teleported by a mage close by as he got applauds for and he took his bows for the crowed.

As she was looking around while trying to see some of her friends she heard some amusing words coming from a near bot.

"I'm telling you, if she was going to be so stuck up she could have taken a sign around her!" a gnome warrior slurred as he was drowning more alcohol down.

"I mean I'm the perfect gnome for that woman and she just rejected me! ME! Of all the person out there"

Nika turned her head a bit more to see a really drunk Tridy that was pretty much close to fall asleep on the small table. Beside him sat Gunter trying to avoid the drunken gnome as much as trying to get some contact with a dwarf female that was standing by close.

As Nika was looking around she found Turii talking to a fellow gnome about some engineering parts and honestly Nika did not want to disturb the two as she walked over to another Pandaren that hold a list in his hands.

"Where can I sign up for fighting in the ring?" Nika asked him and started to wonder how many pandarens that was working around this place.

"Oh, yes. You come and talk to me about that and I will sett you up, we have different ranks and seeing you for the first time my friend you are rank 1" He smiled warmly at her as he started to write something down, but as he was writing nothing got onto the paper and Nika did not even want to ask about it.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! GIVE A WARM APPLAUSE FOR JIJANG WHO KNOCKED BACK HER ENEMY AS FAST AS IT GOT INTO THE RING"

Nika jumped at the sudden loud noise as she looked down to see the warrior a bit scratched up, but a huge grin was on her face as she looked up at the crowd.

After 10 minuets of talking to Jijang about the fights Nika got told she was next in line. She was starting to get nervous. Jijang and others told her it was nothing to be worried about. Yeah, sure she could jump at a orc's throat without much problem but now she had a crowed looking on her was different.

"OW! That did NOT look good for Tim, but our priests are on the job guys, nothing to be worried about! He will maybe think twice about not moving from the gas on his next time!"

Nika felt a sudden tingling feeling as she got teleported down to the fighting area and she shivered as she looked up and saw people up there looking on her, like a piece off pray she felt like.

" GIVE IT UP FOR A RANK 1 ROGUE NIKA! SHE MAY BE A RANK 1 ROGUE BUT DON'T THINK SHE CAN'T SLICE YOU OPEN WITH HER DAGGERS IF YOU ARE NOT CAREFUL" The gnome shouted into the mic making people cheer even more.

As fast as the gnome stopped as well she heard snarling coming from an opening. She looked at the opening seeing a huge crocodile coming towards her. As careful as Nika could she stealthed her way toward the huge beast. It looked confused for losing it's pray as it started to turn and sniff her up. As Nika got a nice opening from behind she took a hold on her daggers that were smeared with poison as she took the first strike at it.

It howled in pain as she had hit a nerve in his right hind leg and he had a hard time moving. It was the perfect crime toward any enemy's as Nika swiftly moved to the next leg and hit the same spot. After a few seconds on paralyzing it whole she took the killing blow on it. It felt dead on as she heard the familiar cheering and the gnome started to shout out her wining phrase.

"See we told you it would be fun to be here" Jijang said as she took a sip of whatever she had orded.

"It's not the same feeling as taking on a horde, but it's nice to be cheered on once in a while" Nika agreed and took a swig of her own brew.

"Well you where more lucky than the mage that got bitten by it"

"Bah, the mage was to confident in his own work" Nika snorted as she looked over the people around.

The two friends kept talking until they had to flee from a drunk Tridy that started to challenge Turi that ended up with Tridy lying on the floor knocked out. As followed by Gunter sprinting out yelling freedom and about going to talk to Jirus about this. Nika could not help but grin as she looked after the running hunter.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right just a small thing, the people that are written here is also based on my own charterers that i got in-game. The names have been changed. And in the new chapters some chars here may vanish and other chars will take their place.. sort off..


End file.
